bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brady Bunch pets
The Brady Bunch owned a number of pets: Tiger Tiger is the Brady Family's dog. The dog appeared in many of the early episodes. The dog that portrayed Tiger was named "Tiger" in real life. The dog actor Tiger was run over by an automobile and he died of his injuries before the fourth episode, but a replacement look-alike was found. "Tiger #2" stayed on until partway through the second season, when he was quietly "let go" from the series because of his alleged unpredictability. The producers of The Brady Bunch tried and failed to place another replacement dog, causing "Tiger" to be written out of the show midway through the second season. Tiger appeared in 10 episodes: episodes #1, #4, #5, #7, #10, #15, #18, #35, #36, and #38. After that Tiger was never mentioned again. Fluffy Fluffy is the name of the cat owned by Carol Brady and her girls. The cat only appeared in the pilot episode, and was never mentioned again. Bird Bird In episode #36, Bobby sprained his ankle falling from a tree. Mike gave Bobby a parakeet to keep him company. : Download (5).jpg Herman Herman the turtle appears in episode #3. Herman belongs to Bobby. White Rabbit White Rabbit from episode #9. Greg is speaking on the phone to his friend Harv about making a trade. Greg wants to trade Harv "my baseball mitt, my autographed picture of Racquel Welch, and my pet white rabbit" in exchange for Harv's bike. Goldfish Goldfish from episode #54. Mike comes home from the kids' school carnival with a goldfish in a bowl. The Frogs The Frogs from the fourth-season episode, "Greg Gets Grounded". Spunker, a store-bought frog, is Bobby's entrant in a frog jumping contest. Peter decides to join Bobby's adventure and gets Old Croaker from Burke's Pond. Peter and Bobby hold their own jump-off and Spunker loses, prompting Bobby to go to the Pond and pick up five new frogs. Two of them are named Herman and Flash; the other three aren't named. Peter's frog comes in 35th and Bobby's is 49th. The frogs later create havoc at the local drive-in during Greg's date with girlfriend Rachel (Peter and Bobby had forgotten to remove the box before Greg left for his date). Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet, the Rabbits from episode #117 (the final episode). Cindy and Cousin Oliver buy two white rabbits so they can breed them, sell the babies, and make a million dollars. Their scheme goes awry when they discover that Juliet is really Julius: a male rabbit. However, they are able to sell their rabbits back to the pet store after Bobby accidentally spills hair tonic on the rabbits that turns their fur orange. Since this is the last episode of "The Brady Bunch," Romeo and Juliet are the last Brady pets. Others There are other animals that make appearances on the Brady set, but they are not considered pets. The first is a mysterious cat that is seen in episode #3 when Alice walks outside to rescue Cindy, who is hung from the clothesline. The cat is sitting in a lawn chair in the Brady's paved porch. Could the cat be Guinevere, the neighbor's cat that Greg is worried will eat his mouse in episode #38? That mouse, called Myron, is Greg's science project. The third non-pet animal is Raquel the goat. Greg stole this goat from his rival high school in retaliation for them stealing his high school's pet bear cub mascot. Raquel appears in episode #101. In one episode, Bobby had a pet hamster who was his class pet and he was taking care of her. This was mentioned on the episode where Cindy loses her Mom's earrings. Category:Bradypedia